Landing in the Headquarters
This is the scene where the heroes land in the Headquarters in Pandora goes in Tino's Adventures of Avatar. (Then we cut to the aircraft flies down to Pandora) General: Exo-packs on! Let's go! Exo-packs on! Assistant: Exo-packs on! Let's go! (Many people put the Exo-packs on) General: Remember, people, if you lose that mask, you're unconcious in 20 seconds, you're dead in four minutes! Let's nobody be dead today! Looks very bad on my report. Pilot: Hell's Gate tower, this is TAV 1-6 on approach. Crossing outer marker. Mine is in sight. (The aircraft flies pass the mine where giant bulldozers and miners are getting rocks as the aircraft flies down to the headquarters) Jakes Sully (V.O.): One life ends, another begins. (Then the aircraft lands in the headquarters) General: Harnesses off! Get your packs! Put it together, let's go! Let's go! Assistant: Harnesses off! One minute! General: When that ramp comes down, go directly into the base. Do not stop! Go straight inside. Wait for my mark! (Then the hatcher opens) General: Go, go, go, go! Get out of there! Keep moving! Let's go, let's go! Jake Sulley (V.O.): There's no such thing as an ex-Marine. You may be out, but you never lose the attitude. I told myself I could pass any test a man could pass. (Jake gets on his wheelchair) They can fix a spinal, if you got the money, but not on vet benefits, not in this economy. General: Let's go, special case and children! Do not make me wait for you! (They got out the ship and go on their way to the HQ) Man: Well, well, ladies. Look at all this fresh meat! Whoo! Tino Tonitini: This place looks huge. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Jake Sulley (V.O.): Back on Earth, these guys were army dogs, Marines, fighting for freedom. (Then a robot with a giant gun passes by) Tai Kamiya: Look at that robot. Matt Ishida: It looks way cooler. Robotboy: Wow. Ampsuit Operator: Look out, hot rod! Jake Sulley (V.O.): But out here they're just hired guns, taking the money, working for the company. Man #1: Check this out, man. Meals on wheels. Man #2: Oh, man, that is just wrong Shido Itsuka: Be careful there's a giant vehicle coming by. Man #1: I got two guys free in about 20 minutes! Man #2: Got it! Need them! (A giant bulldozer vehicle passes by as we see arrows on the giant tires) Lor McQuarrie: Since where did that giant bulldozer got arrows? Tish Katsufrakis: How should I know? Izzy Izumi: We must get going before we're late. Tentomon: Good point, Izzy. Tino & Tai: Let's go. Quaritch: You're not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day. If there is a hell, you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. Out there behind that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for Jujubes. (Then Jake and the Weekenders Team arrives) Quaritch: We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in Neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill. As head of security, it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules. Pandora rules. Rule number one... Jake Sulley (V.O.): There's nothing like an old-school safety brief to put your mind at ease. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes